pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Muk
Vs. Muk is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/2/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway leave the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City, on their way out of town. Conway: Well, the fastest way to Mahogany Town will be to cut through Ecruteak City. Elise: Such a beautiful city. It’s too bad that we won't be there for too long. The group passes by the Radio Tower, when Bayleef stops, looking at it. Ian stops as he notices, turning to face the tower. Ian: Something’s up. Elise: Huh? Ian and Bayleef head to the Radio Tower, heading inside. Inside were several Team Rocket Members, moving boxes and equipment. They all turn to face Ian, who’s face was dead serious. Ian: Need a hand? Rocket Grunt 1: A kid? Rocket Grunt 2: Get ‘em! The Rocket Grunts throw Pokéballs, choosing Golbat, Raticate, Ariados, Murkrow, Graveler and Machoke. Bayleef swings her head leaf, firing Razor Leaf at the Pokémon. They are knocked back, though most take it with stride. The Graveler are defeated, as Elise and Conway arrive. Elise: Team Rocket?! Conway: How is it that we always get involved with this? Poliwhirl, let’s show them your new Mud Bomb attack! Conway chooses Poliwhirl, as it fires a Mud Bomb from its swirl stomach. The attack knocks the Raticate, Ariados and Machoke back, while the Golbat and Murkrow fly over it. Elise: Corsola! Hit them with Power Gem! Elise chooses Corsola, which charges energy from its main horn. It fires a red energy beam, which knock the Golbat and Murkrow out of the sky. They are then struck with Razor Leaf, as the other Pokémon begin to recover. Voice: Hidden Power! Several light blue orbs fly around Ian and the others, hitting Team Rocket’s Pokémon, and it blows them and Team Rocket back. The grunts regroup, as they start to run off. Umbreon appears in front of one of them, causing her to stumble back. Conway: Umbreon? That means, Gary walks in, as the other Rocket Grunts escape. Bayleef goes over, and pins the Rocket Grunt to the ground. Rocket Grunt: Hey! Get off me! Ian: What’s going on? Rocket Grunt: What’s it look like? We’re taking over! First the Radio Tower, then the airwaves, then all of Johto will belong to us! Gary: Whatever. I’m just here for an interview. I don’t need this. Conway: If they’re planning to take over, then they have to be in more places than just here. Somewhere they can hide. Gary: (Sighs) Not that I’m getting involved, but the best place would be the city’s Underground. There are shops and dozens of nooks and crannies that they could hide in. Ian: Gary, you take Conway and flood them out. Elise and I will take the tower. Gary: What, are you crazy?! I’m not signing up for this! Conway: We need your help. You’re as strong as all of us. Gary: Ha! I’m stronger than all of you! You should be begging for my help! Ian: Then offer it. Gary: Forget it! Elise: Please, Gary! We need your help! Gary: (Sighs) Fine. You still have that King’s Rock? Ian pulls the King’s Rock from his bag, giving it to Gary. Gary then tosses it to Poliwhirl, which catches it. Poliwhirl: Poli? Conway: What? Gary: The King’s Rock allows Poliwhirl to evolve. Not into a Poliwrath, but a different Pokémon. Conway: A branched evolution. Fascinating! Gary: Return it. When you choose it again, you’ll see what it evolves into. Conway returns Poliwhirl. Ian: Move. Ian and Elise head for the stairs, as Conway, Gary and Umbreon run off, Gary groaning. Gary: Can’t believe I’m listening to him. End Scene Gary and Conway fight through a group of Rocket Grunts as they navigate the Underground of Goldenrod City. Gary’s Umbreon uses Hidden Power to tear through the Grunt’s Zubat, Ekans, Drowzee, Grimer, Magnemite, and Raticate. Conway’s Houndoom uses Flamethrower to assist, knocking them all away. Conway: Their numbers are increasing. Gary: Means we’re heading in the right direction. You ready? Conway and Gary bust through a door, where two Voltorb and an Electrode appear out of the floor panels. Voltorb: Voltorb! The two Voltorb and Electrode glow, going to Self-Destruct. Corsola fires a Spike Cannon, which an Arbok dodges. It lunges at Corsola with a Bite attack, but Corsola Tackles it, knocking it back. Bayleef fires Razor Leaf to repel Grunts with Gloom, Weepinbell and Ariados. Bayleef then unleashes a Grass Pledge, wiping the advancers away. Elise: Corsola, Power Gem! Corsola blasts Arbok with Power Gem, defeating it. She and Corsola make it past the grunt, as Ian and Bayleef join them. Elise: (Panting with excitement) What took you so long? Ian and Elise continue to advance, as they arrive in the Director’s office. The Director is sitting calmly, as if nothing was happening. Director: Why, what is going on here? Here I am, simply enjoying my afternoon, when you rascals break through my door. Elise: I’m sorry, Sir. But Team Rocket’s taken over. Director: Taken over?! Don’t be ridiculous! As if anyone would ever do something like that! Ian: Did you not hear the commotion down below? Or wonder why you’re not broadcasting? Director: Lunch break, of course! Elise: Uh, Mr. Director? Do you remember me? We met about a week ago, when I came in with Professor Oak. Director: Ah, yes. The Fairy girl! The ''lovely ''Sansa, I believe it was. Elise: It’s not him. Ian: Good. You’re learning. Director: (Sighs) As long as you know. The Director grabs at his suit, as he pulls off his disguise. It’s the Team Rocket Admin Petrel, who has purple hair styled up and a goatee. He has a crooked smile on his face. Petrel: Well, now that you know who I am, I might as well tear you apart. Muk, let’s run amuck! Petrel throws a Pokéball, choosing Muk. It expands its body up, creating a towering blob. Muk: MUK! Petrel: Sludge Bomb! Elise: Corsola, Mirror Coat! Corsola moves forward, glowing with a multi-colored aura, taking the Sludge Bomb Muk had spit. The attack is frozen for a moment, but pushes through, tearing through Corsola, and sending Ian, Elise, and Bayleef flying back. Smoke encompasses the room with the floor panels, as Proton comes out. He laughs. Proton: Well done, my Voltorb! It’s impressive that those two made it this far, but that’s as far as anyone will get against the majestic Team Rocket! Voice: Really? Haven’t you overanalyzed your ability there, Proton? Proton’s smile dissipates, as the smoke clears. Conway is standing there with his Poliwhirl, which is wearing the King’s Rock. Gary, Umbreon and Houndoom are there as well, and the Voltorb and Electrode are fine. They look confused as to why they hadn’t exploded. Proton: You again?! Conway: Yes. I remember your tactics well, and know that Poliwhirl’s Damp ability is the perfect countermeasure. Poliwhirl: Poli! Poliwhirl glows, as the King’s Rock merges with Poliwhirl. It evolves, and turns into Politoed. It has pink cheek spots, which are large. Politoed: (Cheerful) Politoed! (Clapping his hands.) Politoed, Politoed, Politoed! Conway: Incredible! I’ve never seen it before. Gary: A Politoed. Conway returns Houndoom, as Umbreon takes its position. The Voltorb and Electrode roll back to Proton, who scoffs at them. Proton: Fine. I wanted the chance to pound you again. Weezing! Proton throws a Pokéball, choosing Weezing. It joins Electrode, as they get ready for battle. Gary: Umbreon, return. Gary returns Umbreon, as he pulls out a Moon Ball. He throws it, choosing Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen roars to the sky. Conway: It evolved. Gary: Of course. Proton: Electrode, use Thunderbolt! Weezing, Gunk Shot! Gary: Nidoqueen, take Thunderbolt! Conway: Politoed, use Bounce! Electrode fires a Thunderbolt, as Weezing forms a large trash bag, firing it at them. Nidoqueen and Politoed run forward together, as Nidoqueen stops. Politoed jumps and Bounces off the ground, leaping over Gunk Shot. Nidoqueen takes the Thunderbolt, roaring with pride. Gary: Stomp the ground with Earth Power! Nidoqueen stomps the ground, it glowing gold. A crack in the ground forms, releasing golden energy. Weezing Levitates above it, as Politoed lands and Bounces off it. The Earth Power goes towards Electrode. Proton: Electrode, use Mirror Coat! Electrode glows with Mirror Coat, sending the Earth Power back at Nidoqueen, blowing her back. Gary: This isn’t a battle we can win at a distance. Conway: Then get in there. I’ll cover you. Politoed, use Bubble Beam! Gary: Nidoqueen, Poison Jab! Politoed fires a stream of bubbles at Electrode, which reflects it with Mirror Coat. Nidoqueen charges at Electrode, her fist glowing with purple energy. Weezing floats down, flying at Nidoqueen. Proton: Double Hit! Weezing glows purple, as it slams its main head into Nidoqueen’s fist. It swings its smaller head at Nidoqueen, hitting her from the side. Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, which collides with Muk’s Mud Bomb. Cyndaquil rolls at Muk with Flame Wheel, while Clefairy swings its hands, forming glowing green leaves, firing Magical Leaf. Both attacks bounce off Muk’s body, it roaring ferociously. Muk: MUK! Petrel: Tsk, tsk. You kids don’t learn, do you? Let’s catch them with Poison Gas! Muk opens its mouth, expelling a foul smelling purple gas. Cyndaquil and Clefairy are caught in it, being poisoned. Elise: Clefairy, no! Petrel: Now use Shadow Punch! Muk swings its fists, which turns into dark shadow energy in the shape of fists. They slam into Cyndaquil and Clefairy, defeating them. Ian returns Cyndaquil pulling out another Pokéball. Ian: Dunsparce, Ancient Power! Dunsparce comes out of its Pokéball, charging Ancient Power. It fires, though Muk takes the attack with ease. Elise returns Clefairy. Ian: Dig! Dunsparce uses its drill tail to go through the ground, seemingly falling down to the floor below. Petrel: Ahahaha! Too bad for you! Sludge Bomb! Elise: Seadra, Dragon Pulse! Elise chooses Seadra, which charges a turquoise sphere. However, Muk fires Sludge Bomb faster, it hitting and defeating Seadra. Elise: No! Ian: Thanks. We need to keep it distracted. Delibird, use Present! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! Delibird throws several multicolored orbs, which explode around Muk. Muk fires Sludge Bomb. Ian: Fly at it! Catch it and use Fling! Delibird flies at the Sludge Bomb, catching the Sludge Bomb in its tail. It spins, Flinging the Sludge Bomb back at Muk. It hits Muk’s body, it recoiling back. The Sludge Bomb stays intact, as Muk snaps back, launching the Sludge Bomb back. It hits Delibird, defeating it. Togepi: (Yawning) Toge. Elise looks at her bag, as Togepi peeks out. Togepi then chirps happily, Elise pulling it out. Elise: Togepi! I need you to use Metronome! Togepi: (Looking confused) Toge? Elise: Uh, this one! Elise starts waving her index fingers, as Togepi chirps happily. Togepi waves its hands with Elise, as Muk roars. Togepi’s fingers glow blue, as it finishes waving them. Elise turns Togepi to face Muk, as Togepi points its finger at Muk. Togepi fires a blue energy beam, with the power of air in it. It hits Muk, it exploding. Ian: An Aeroblast. Proton: Electrode, Swift! Electrode spins like a top, releasing several golden stars, which slam into Politoed and Nidoqueen. Weezing fires Gunk Shot at Politoed, as Politoed fires Mud Bomb, causing it to explode in the air. Conway: The only reason we’re lasting this long is because of Politoed’s Damp. He’s targeting it. Gary: We can’t get in close, and our distant attacks are getting repelled. Conway: Hm. Electrode takes damage when using Mirror Coat. You have a powerful attack? Gary: (Smirks) Get that Weezing out of the way! Conway: Politoed, Bounce to Wake-Up Slap! Politoed uses Bounce to go into the air, as Weezing flies at it with Double Hit. Politoed cocks his hand back, as it slaps Weezing as it slams into Politoed. The slap causes Weezing to spin sideways, as Electrode appears. Proton: Thunderbolt! Gary: Hyper Beam! Electrode fires Thunderbolt at Politoed, as Nidoqueen fires a powerful dark red beam of energy, which tears through Thunderbolt. Electrode uses Mirror Coat, stopping the Mirror Coat momentarily. Hyper Beam breaks through, hitting Electrode, which goes flying into Proton, the two down. Weezing looks confused, as Politoed hits Weezing with Bubble Beam, sending it into Proton, defeated. Proton gets up, Electrode defeated. Proton: No! Conway: You’ve lost, Proton. Give yourself up. Proton: As if! Koffing, use Smog! Proton chooses Koffing, which releases a Smog from its body, filling the room. Politoed fires Mud Bomb, cutting through the Smog. Proton and his Pokémon were gone. Conway: He got away again. Gary: That was actually a good battle. You’re stronger than I thought you were. Conway: (Shakes his head) I’ll take that as a compliment. Let’s see if there’s anyone here. Conway returns Politoed, as Gary returns Nidoqueen. They open the next door, where they find the Radio Tower Director, who was tied up. Gary: Director? Muk roars at Ian and Elise, when Dunsparce Digs through the floor, hitting Muk with its spiraling drill tail. The attack hurts Muk, though it recovers quickly. Petrel: What?! Ian: Dunsparce crawled up the walls and the ceiling, and managed to Dig back up. It just took a little time. Use Glare! Dunsparce stares Muk down, its eyes glowing red. Muk catches its gaze, as it sparks with paralysis. Petrel: (Panicking) No! You can’t win! You’re just kids! Muk, use Sludge Bomb! Ian: Ancient Power! Muk begins to spit a Sludge Bomb, as it’s paralyzed. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, as it hits Muk, it exploding. Muk is launched backwards, crashing into Petrel. Ian: Give up. You’re through. Petrel: Oh, this isn’t over. Not by a long shot, kid. Muk wraps around Petrel, as they go down the hold Dunsparce dug out. Ian runs over to the hole, seeing the two retreating. Elise: He’s gone. Ian: With some luck, Conway and Gary were successful. Nice job, Elise. Elise: Huh? Really? Ian: Yeah. I’m not sure I would’ve won that alone. Elise: (Blushing) Thanks. End Scene The Director is just getting off the air, reporting the events that transpired. Gary Oak is with him, sighing in relief. Director: Thank you again for everything you did! I just wish those other kids had stayed too. I wanted to treat you all to dinner. Gary: I’m pretty sure two of the three of them wanted to as well. But they listen to the third one. Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are on the road to Ecruteak City, Elise pouting. Elise: Is it a crime to accept generosity when it’s offered to us? I mean, we did an incredibly good deed. Ian: We’re already off schedule. We were supposed to be halfway to Ecruteak City already. Conway: You don’t care about what that Team Rocket does, do you? You just want to continue your journey. Ian: Wherever they appear, I’ll stop them. But afterwards, my journey comes first. Elise: You know, it doesn’t hurt to be people friendly every once in a while. Main Events * Team Rocket attempts to take over the Radio Tower and fails. * Petrel is introduced, as Proton returns. * Conway's Poliwhirl is revealed to have learned Mud Bomb. * Poliwhirl evolves into Politoed. * Politoed is Male, due to gender differences. * Politoed learns Bounce. * Gary's Nidorina is revealed to have evolved into Nidoqueen. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Radio Tower Director Villains * Team Rocket ** Petrel ** Proton ** Grunts Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's * Clefairy (Elise's) * Seadra (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's, evolves) * Politoed (Conway's, newly evolved) * Houndoom (Conway's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Nidoqueen (Gary's) * Muk (Petrel's) * Voltorb (x2) (Proton's) * Electrode (Proton's) * Weezing (Proton's) * Koffing (Proton's) * Golbat * Raticate * Ariados * Murkrow * Graveler * Machoke * Zubat * Ekans * Drowzee * Grimer * Magnemite * Arbok * Gloom * Weepinbell Trivia * Team Rocket continues to become active in Johto. * Conway learns of Poliwhirl's branched evolution. * Poliwhirl, at this time, takes the longest to evolve since its debut, 89 episodes ago. * Togepi technically competes in its first battle. * Ian admits that he might not have beaten Petrel without Elise's help. This is a node to her growth. * Proton's Weezing is a separate Pokémon from his Koffing that appeared in Vs. Koffing, that Koffing appearing at the end. * Proton is the first character to utilize different evolutionary stages of a Pokémon family. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket